jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Spangled Mob
The Spangled Mob are a fictional American crime organization based in Las Vegas. Originally led by Jack and Seraffimo Spang, the Spangled Mob features prominently in Ian Fleming's 1956 novel, Diamonds are Forever. Under the subsequent leadership of Jack Strap, they appeared in the novels Goldfinger (1959) and The Man with the Golden Gun (1965). Background Twin brothers Jack and Seraffimo Spang founded the "Spangled Mob". A highly influential crime syndicate which operates widely in the United States, the Mob operates from the Tiara Hotel in Las Vegas, with branch headquarters in Miami, Detroit and Chicago. Among the various assets owned by the mob, the brothers bought control of the House of Diamonds five years prior to the novel Diamonds are Forever. An apparently legitimate American jewellers, the House of Diamonds has a presence in Paris, New York and London (though to benefit from the Nevada tax laws, their company offices are based at the Tiara Hotel). The Spangled Mob is involved in various illegal activities; such as diamond smuggling, owning an illegal "wire service", narcotics and organized prostitution. The latter ventures are handled from New York by Michael (Shady) Tree who has five previous convictions for various offences. Appearances ''Diamonds Are Forever'' The Spangled Mob's first appearance was in the Ian Fleming novel Diamonds are Forever where they act as the main antagonists. The organization was founded by Jack and Seraffimo Spang, also known as the Spang brothers. Its enforcers were Albert Wint and Charles Kidd. In the novel, the Spangled Mob is behind the smuggling of diamonds out of British territory in Africa, through Europe, then into the United States. James Bond, was sent to investigate the pipeline undercover as "Peter Franks" and helped smuggle diamonds inside golf balls through New York airport with the help of Tiffany Case. Bond then makes his way to Las Vegas, the end of the pipeline headed by the brothers Spang. With the help of Tiffany and his best friend Felix Leiter, Bond is able to put a halt to the diamond smuggling ring once and for all. ''Goldfinger'' Years after the smuggling pipeline of the Spang brothers was destroyed by James Bond, gangster Jack Strap emerged as the gang's new leader. Circa 1957''Ian Fleming's James Bond: Annotations and Chronologies for Ian Fleming's Bond Stories'', Griswold, John, 2006, AuthorHouse, 9781425931001, p.445 , he was summoned by SMERSH treasurer Auric Goldfinger to a meeting, and agreed to assist in Operation Grand Slam, a plan to raid the U.S. gold bullion depository at Fort Knox. After the raid was foiled, Goldfinger personally assassinated Strap, along with other crime bosses he recruited. ''The Man with the Golden Gun'' The Spangled Mob's final mention is in the posthumously published novel The Man with the Golden Gun, where it is stated that infamous assassin Francisco Scaramanga had started his career as a full-time gunman for the Spangled Mob in Nevada, with the cover of pitboy in the casino of the Tiara Hotel in Las Vegas. In 1958 Scaramanga was forced to flee the U.S. as the result of a successful duel against his opposite number for the Detroit Purple Gang. The Spangled Mob is believed to have compensated the assassin with a payment of 100,000 dollars. Known members and associates * Jack & Seraffimo Spang (Founders) * Jack Strap (Successor Leader) * Shady Tree (Middleman; New York City) * Wint (Enforcer) * Kidd (Enforcer) * Francisco Scaramanga (Enforcer) * Tiffany Case (Middleman) See also * Operation Grand Slam * Auric Enterprises References Category:Organizations Category:Criminal organizations Category:SPECTRE collaborators